This invention relates to the field of terminal blocks, bases and brackets for electrical interconnection. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of terminal blocks and brackets used in effecting electrical interconnections in communications systems, particularly telephone communication systems.
Blocks, brackets, and block and bracket assemblies are, of course, well known in the telephone interconnect field. The typical approach is to design a bracket to either be wall mounted or to be mounted on a specific frame, and the bracket is typically designed to receive a single block. Greater flexibility of block and bracket arrangements is highly desirable.